


Liar

by Ayantiel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Bull's POV, M/M, So much angst, This was written with my 'canon' inquisitor Tyrvar in mind, Trespasser, but can be read as any male inquisitor romancing the Iron Bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayantiel/pseuds/Ayantiel
Summary: He always knew he would have to cast aside this role eventually. To leave behind the Iron Bull and go back to being Hissrad.orThe "Tyrvar never did Bull's personal quest cause he doesn't trust the Qun" AUso the Chargers are alive, but Bull is still Qunari and then Trespasser happens





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> written in answer for a prompt on the Bananas for Thedas discord server. We were talking about Trespasser and the impact of Bull's betrayal on a romanced Inquisitor (or Dorian for that matter) and I decided that I needed to write something from Bull's perspective. Because even when I ruin Tyrvar's life by having the love of his life betray him, I still can't bear to write it like Bull never loved him in return :')

He should have been prepared.

He’d gotten complacent, too comfortable in his role. And now he paid the price. Extraction from a role had never been this painful. Like removing shrapnel from a wound with a blunt knife.

He’d tried to pull away earlier. But it had been so easy to pretend he was just playing his part to make sure he wouldn’t get suspicious. To stay after he’d fucked him again. To linger in the morning, and trade sleepy kisses in the rays on the sunrise.

But there was no going back to that.

“Hissrad please!”

Time to wake up.

He turns to look at him. He’s not even looking at him, instead focusing on the Viddasala, determination and confidence in his eyes. His green, green eyes.

_No. He is no longer your kadan. He never was. It was a lie. You’re a liar, remember?_

“Nothing personal, _bas_ ”

It takes a moment for the words the register, for him to realise Bull – Hissrad – is not talking to the Viddasala but to him. Determination turns to confusion. Confidence wavers.

“Bull?”

_He’s not your kadan._

When they first met, he’d known what to do when this time came. Rush him from up close, crush his windpipe, overwhelm him before he can dodge or counter.

It should be easy. Like ripping a bandage off.  
Instead the blunt knife digs in.

The confusion never fades as they fight. He is screaming at him, yelling his name, but he is no longer the Iron Bull. That role has ended.

The others don’t even register. He takes hits from them he should have dodged because there’s only one focus for him.

“KATOH!”

The knife twists.

No. _He’s not your kadan. You’re a liar. It was a lie._

But he’s losing. He’d already lost the moment he faltered at the start.  
_Just rush him from up close and crush him._ It should have been easy.

... Of course it wasn’t easy.


End file.
